Another rebel attack
by That0neGurl
Summary: Remember when America had to run because there was two rebel attacks in a row? this take place a few weeks after America saw Maxon and Celeste kissing. Anyway, America has to run, again. This time, something else happens. Kota... Read more to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember the time when the rebels had attacked twice and America had to run… This is another version of that, but little later.(Weeks after America saw Celeste and Maxon kissing )**

America's POV

All I heard were gunshots and screaming. I looked at Maxon. "RUN AMERICA!" he screamed. That's when I realized that was my only option. I ran as fast as I could to the forest. I slipped a few times because of my shoes. I just ignored them and ran. I began to slow down after a couple minutes. I panted heavily. Then I heard loud footsteps coming towards me.

"WHO'S THERE?"I yelled. There was no response. I decided to keep running. I heard another gunshot. Along with that I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. _I WAS SHOT!_ I knew someone was there. I tried ignoring the pain but it didn't work. I came across a giant tree. I sat on the bottom and sighed. That's when I heard several footsteps. _Damn it._ I thought. I stayed under the tree soundlessly. The footsteps became louder and louder. I turned around to see if there was anyone behind me. It was Kota.

"Your majesty" Kota whispered and attempted a bow. I glared at Kota.

"What are you doing here Kota!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm just here for you…" he said. I nervously looked around. Many men came closer to me. Some had guns and some had daggers.

"Where the hell did these men get the guns?" I choked out.

"Baby sis, I told you, we are all here to… What's the word… Oh yes, kidnap you!" he said.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said nervously.

"Oh you think I'm kidding! I'll show you" with that he pulled out a gun and shot me right on the thigh. "You're coming with me baby sis" he said. Suddenly everything went dark.

Maxon's POV

"America!" I screamed. She has to be around here somewhere! The guards and I kept searching throughout the forest. We searched until it became evening.

"Your highness, the King might be worrying. We should go back. Lady America is not important. You are the one we need" my father's advisor said.

"No we must keep searching!" I protested. "She is the one that I loved" I mumbled.

"Your majesty , we must head home now." The advisor demanded.

"You are not the king or prince. You do not give orders to the prince. Would you like me to tell my father that you have treated me unacceptably? You will most likely be stripped of your cast." I threatened him. No matter what my father told me, I must keep searching for America. I cannot bear to see her in the dark without food, without protection. I kept searching and I found a trail of blood. _Did America get hurt?_ I lead the guards to the blood trail and we followed it.

"Look!" Officer Legar yelled. It was a village. The blood trail continued. It led us to a house. The guards burst the doors open and there were many guns and books.

"This must be where America is!" the advisor said. We went deeper into the house and there was America. She was in a cell. Her breathing sounded unstable. She had bandages wrapped around her thigh and shoulder. The bandages had blood stained on them.

"Your majesty, what shall we do?" the guards asked.

"We need to get her out of this cell. I want her to be at home. Safe." I demanded. The guards kept searching for the key and as soon as they found it, they opened her cell.

"Maxon?" a weak voice called. " I'm here America, we'll get you back home" I responded. A faint smile appeared on her face. I smiled back. I carried her back to the palace and put her in the hospital wing.

"Oh my goodness, what happened!" the doctor asked.

" She was found in a rebel home. Luckily there were no rebels there but we fear that she has some wounds." The advisor said. "Your majesty, you must go to the king. He is waiting for you. He will see you in his office." America's maid said.

"Alright…" I said and I headed to my father's office.

"Maxon, why have you come so late?" my father demanded.

"I needed to find America." I said.

"You should've come earlier. Gavril was here for the _Report._ He couldn't film because you weren't here. He will come back tomorrow. Tell the girls.

"Yes father…" I mumbled. I first stopped at Kriss's room.

"Kriss…" I said.

"Maxon!" she said as she gave me a tight hug. " I thought you were dead!" she said as she started tearing up.

"I came here to tell you that Gavril will come back tomorrow to film the _Report._ " I headed for the door but Kriss stopped me.

"Maxon, didn't you hear me, I thought you were DEAD! I couldn't bear that thought…" she said and she started hysterically sobbing.

"Kriss, I have to go to the other girls…" I whispered. I left the room. I hope the other girls aren't like that. I finally had one more girl left. Celeste.

"Celeste?" I whispered.

"Maxon?" she said happily. She was literally half naked. I gave her a look.

"Oops, sorry, I was changing." She said. I appeared that she was dressing very slowly. That's when she asked for something…

"Maxon can you get my bra strap? I think it's tangled" she said as she "struggled" to un-strap it.

"Celeste, I come back later… It's just I can't…"I said. I headed to the door when she called for me.

"Maxon no, wait!"She said and she turned around and our eyes met. There was a half naked girl, showing her breasts.

"Celeste…you're umm…" I immediately looked down.

"Oh, I don't mind" she said proudly. "I hope it's okay with you."

"I just came to say that Gavril is coming tomorrow. I wasn't here to have sex. Goodnight." I spat as I left. I left because I was very tempted. We could've done it and get away with it but I could've.

"Maxon?" a gentle and weak voice called out.

"Celeste, I told you I won't do it."I said in a firm and strict voice.

"Eww, DO WHAT?" I heard the same voice say, "Maxon, were you and Celeste planning to do it while I was gone?" she said in a harsh voice.

"America?" I yelped with joy.

 **So, how was that? I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Next chapter coming soon!**

 **#MAXERICA**


	2. Chapter 2

Maxon's POV

"Yes Maxon, I have come back to see you" she said in a gentle voice. "But I guess not… I see you were talking to Celeste about IT I should say…" she said. After saying that she slowly started to walk away.

"America, wait! I can explain!" I yelled as I ran toward her.

"Maxon please, I want to go home now" she said. _Oh what have I done!_ I stopped her and I kissed her. There was no emotion in her face as she pulled away.

"Maxon, please just send me home…" she kept begging.

"America, listen to me" I whispered.

"It won't make anything better" she argued.

"Please, let's talk about this! I was worried that you would die, now you want to go home?" I said desperately.

"Lies, everything is a lie!" I heard her mumble.

"America, I wasn't trying to do it with Celeste. She was the one who was half naked when I came into her room." I said.

"Maxon, you honestly don't get it do you? I was furious that I caught you and Celeste who was almost half naked kissing each other. Now I catch you saying that you don't want to do it RIGHT NOW! Does that mean you already did it? You know forget it. I want to get out of this palace." She screamed.

"Oh please, I caught you and a guard kissing each other. YOU should be the one that's sorry. YOU should be the one defending yourself. YOU should be thanking me right now for not canning you!" I spat at her. With those words I saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"YOU ARE EXACTLY THE WAY I THOUGHT YOU WERE WHEN WE MET IN THE GARDEN. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SHALLOW PRINCE, PLAYING WITH HIS LITTLE PRINCESS DOLLS TO FIND THE "DEAREST" ONE." She screamed and left the halls. I was absolutely heartbroken. With that, all my fury and sadness piled up.

"Tomorrow she will be canned and stripped of her cast. Just like Marlee" I mumbled to myself and I clenched me teeth.

America's POV

I should've none that Maxon was going to betray my love and affection for some other girl. I wept in my bed. I started writing a letter to my family.

Dear Mom, Dad, May, Kenna, and Gerald,

I am pretty sure that Maxon will punish me for what I have done today. I am sorry that I wouldn't be able to keep giving you the money I get. Honestly, I've done pretty bad things here that I regret doing. I will most likely see you soon. I hope that you can understand.

Love,

America Singer

I started to pack my things just in case. I kept thinking about what happened. After that I eventually got tired and tucked myself in.

In the morning the king announced that the filming of the _Report_ would be cancelled but there would be a gathering later in the morning. My maids dressed me in all black and that got me curious.

"Umm… Did someone die?" I asked Lucy. That's when her tears came out.

"No miss, its worse…" she told me. What the hell could be worse than death? Then I remembered Maxon telling me that he saw me kissing a royal guard. Aspen. Damn it! Yesterday it seemed like Maxon didn't know who I was kissing. I kept thinking until the king's advisor came to get me.

"Lady America, please follow me" he said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir" I replied. He walked me into a room full of people and cameras. Guards came and chained me.

"I've been looking forward to this" I heard the king mumble. I looked around to see if Aspen was here. Thankfully there was no sign of him. The King continued and said, "Maxon seemed to really like you. Too bad you won't be the next princess" he smirked.

"Father" I heard Maxon's voice. "How many will she get?" he asked.

"Until she answers the question" he said.

"Now back to you" the king said with hatred in his voice. I glared at him until he slapped me hard. The crowd gasped.

"Don't ever look at the royal family like that" he said as he grabbed a whip. Unlike Marlee, it seemed that I was getting whipped. Great.

"The sooner you answer, the sooner this ends" Maxon whispered without looking at me.

"Who was the guard?" he asked. I looked away as the king started getting frusturated.

"Who was the guard America" the king said.

"I'll never tell." I said. As soon as I said that, he whipped me hard on my hands. It drew blood. The crowd kept whispering and gasping.

"Now answer the question." The king kept forcing me. He tried at least 20 times. No matter how much it hurt, I wouldn't talk.

"Maxon, you can deal with this, I have meetings to attend" the king said leaving the whip. My eyes were wet with tears coming out. The pain was unbearable.

"America, all you have to do is answer the question" Maxon said with his calm voice.

"I won't betray anyone, unlike you" I spat back. He kept whipping me, not as hard as the king did but he still whipped me. Eventually I lost too much blood and I fainted.

"I will never betray anyone. Even if they are my enemies." I said as I fainted.

Maxon's POV

"Why do you have to be so stubborn America!" I shouted. She didn't respond. Damn it, she fainted. I quickly adjourned the assembly and took her to the hospital wing.

"In here again, I see." The doctor said.

"You shouldn't have done that, see was the public's favorite" she kept reminding me.

"Yes, I know but she did something she shouldn't have" I defended myself.

"I don't understand what has gotten into you? You were always defending America from your father but now you treat her like she's shit." She said while she cleaned America's wounds.

"You wouldn't understand doctor" I said getting frusturated.

"Maybe America did something wrong, but this isn't you." I left the hospital wing quickly jogging to my room. I knew that the might've been right. It could've been me who caused America to act like this. I kept thinking until I had an idea.

 **Soo, how was that? Pretty intense, I have to say that this is similar to when Marlee got canned, but I will assure you, it will change. Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for posting the second chapter so~ late, I already wrote it but I didn't know how to add chapters… I promise that it won't happen again! I'll post chapters every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. Now, let's begin the chapter, shall we?**

America's POV

Everything hurt. I looked at myself and remembered what happened. My hands were wrapped with bandages and my head throbbed.

"Great" I mumbled. Now I made my decision. I would go home and eventually marry Aspen. I started to get up when I heard the hospital room door open. I looked to see who it was. It was Maxon.

"What do you want" I said blankly.

"I'm here to check on you" he defended himself. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Unfortunately yes your making me feel sick, you should leave" I said back. The last thing I wanted was Maxon to stop me from going home. "I'm going to change, get out"

"America, Celeste and I weren't 'doing it'. It was all just a misunderstanding" he said

"How can I ever believe you Maxon? You know seeing you with other girls are making me extremely jealous and the fact that we didn't talk this week is just threatening." I whispered.

"America, I didn't know you felt that way" I said with a frown. He was just making the situation worse.

"Stop this. Maxon all I want is to go home. After everything we –I've been through I don't think it's worth it" I said trying to get him to leave. I knew exactly what he would say next 'oh America but you're the one I'm going to choose!'. Yeah right.

"America, hear me out. I can't force anyone to stay but I need you to stay. The time you went to visit your family all I could think about was you. I tried to give the other girls a try but you're the one I want. I need you America." He said with an odd tone. I knew Maxon too well to fall for his lies.

"Very flattering, but I made my decision. I am going home and I am going home tonight. You can't stop me and no one else can" I spat. Before he could say any more lies I got up and limped to the door. I didn't feel stable but I took off all the needles. I opened the door to leave but Maxon grabbed my bandaged shoulder.

"AH!" I yelled and his grip loosened.

"America you can't do this you will become unstable. You need to rest for one more day" he said in a soft tone.

"No Maxon. I want to go home now."

"America it's for your own good. Stay" he said

"I'm not a dog Maxon. I'm especially not your dog. Let go of me" I said jerking away. The movement caused me to flinch. I slowly limped out. I headed to my room when some guards approached me.

"Lady America, the queen would like to see you" they said all synchronized.

"Bring me there" I demanded but the just walked away. "Ugh" I mumbled. I eventually saw the queen in library and I tried to walk to her. Big mistake. As I took a step with my injured thigh my knees buckled and I fell right on my face and I fainted.

 **Hey, I know this chapter is really short but I promise the next chapter will be very lengthy. I just don't have any interesting ideas. Anyway I will post a chapter every chapter on Thursday.**

 **Stay tuned for more! Next chapter coming soon!**

 **Happy Summer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys! I was so busy this summer I had no time to write. Those of you who stuck with me during this time I wanna thank you so much! Right now I have been reading the "After" series by Anna Todd and I have been enjoying it so much! Anyways let's get on with the story…

America's POV

"ACHOO!" I hear someone sneeze.

"Ugh… Get away from me" I blurt out thinking that it was Maxon.

"Oh I'm sorry America I was just checking on you… I didn't mean to intrude" a firm voice said. Oh my god it was Queen Amberly.

"YOU'RE MAJESTY! I THOUGTH YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE!" I yell and immediately got up.

"America dear, you didn't have to get up I was just stopping by" she said. She slowly got up from the seat and called for the nurse.

"I'll have the nurse get you some food. In the meantime stay here and rest" she said and walked out. I fell asleep while waiting and was woken up by Lucy.

"Lucy!" I chirped. It seemed as if I haven't seen her in months. In reality it was only a couple days.

"Lady America thank goodness you're okay!" she says and hugs me.

"We were so worried about you!" she kept repeating. I was wondering who the "we" was… Was it Maxon? I didn't care.

"Lady America? Did you hear what I said?" Lucy asked patiently.

"Oh! Im so sorry Lucy I was… Thinking…" I ended what I said with a nervous laugh.

"It's alright Lady America… Prince Maxon wanted me to tell you to meet him in your room when you're feeling better" she continued.

"While you were resting, the prince and the king left to go n errands of some sort… I think Prince Maxon got all the ladies a gift" she said something I couldn't here.

"Alright..Well thank you Lucy, would you tell Maxon that I will be resting a little more?" I asked. I was actually stalling… I didn't really want to talk to Maxon… At least not yet…

"Of course! Should I tell the Prince to come here instead?" she chirped. If I kept stallign then I knew that she would be more curious so I had to accept.

"Yes please tell Maxon to come in an hour." I said. I tried to sound delighted but clearly she knew something was up.

"Uh yes Lady America. May I ask you- Wait I'm sorry never mind." With that she left me alone in my hospital wing. I fell asleep after consuming a meal the nurse had gave me with the medicine.

 _~ In America's Dreams~_

 _America? Queen America you must wake up. I woke up to Mary calling out._

" _Your Majesty I'm so sorry to wake you but the king would like to see you in the library" she said._

" _Wait why are you calling me queen?" I asked. I wasn't a queen…yet? Mary giggled with glee._

" _Why you have such a bright sense of humor! You were queen since January. Do you not remember?" she laughed. Something was wrong. Clearly I was queen here but who is the king? Is it Maxon? It has to be Maxon right?_

"Lady America you must awaken!" A guard yelled out.

"What? I… What's happening?" I slurred. It felt as if the dream I was having was a drink that made you drunk. Wait was it the medicine?

"You must come with us." The guard repeated.

"I… What?" I was puzzled. Then the guard


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait you guys! I was on a "vacation"… Anyways sorry!**

"What's going on?" I stammered. The guard ignores me it seems and pushes me to the emergency rooms. _Was there another rebel attack?_

"Please stay here miss" he says rushing off to help the other girls. Once we're all in the room I hear a thud.

 _THUD, THUD, THUD!_

"OPEN THE DOORS!" a familiar voice yells. _Kota!_

"Wait! Kota is that you?" I yell back. Silence. Nothing. The people around me look at me funny. Had I made everything up? Am I going crazy?

"America open the doors" Kota grunts. I look to the guards seeing if they would open the doors. They shake their heads.

"America whose in there with you?" Kota asks. Maybe he's trying to find Maxon. I glance around the room my eyes finally settling on him. Should I lie?

"I'm alone" I reply with a hush tone.

"Let me in America" he suggests. I glance to the guards now shaking their heads.

"I can't. I'm locked in. Kota why are you here?" I say. King Clarkson looks pleased that I lied.

"I have to go America" Kota declares and I hear footsteps slowly fading away.

"America" Maxon calls out. I walk toward him and his family. The other girls look at me with pure hatred and jealously.

"Yes?" I mumble. I look down to my feet which are aching with pain from earlier.

"Is something wrong dear?" he asks slowly leading me away from his family.

"I'm not your dear" I say fiercely. He chuckles and lifts my face up. His smile is contagious and I can't help but smile back.

"I haven't seen you smile in a while" he says softly.

"Well it hasn't been the best week for me" I say frowning. I look away my happiness starting to fade.

"Hey maybe we can hangout tonight after this" Maxon suggests. I shrug and walk away into the crowd…

 **Well I'm running out of ideas and so I think this is the end of this story! Check out my other account run by me and my sister Summer! The account name is: MidnightWolves2 Love you guys and thanks so much for reading this story! BYEEE 3**


End file.
